Impossibly Possible
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Starting in season one, soon after Sybil and Branson meet, following the story of how they become closer. My version of their relationship. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- Reviews are appreciated, loved and encouraged.

Sybil Crawley sits in the grand bedroom with her two sisters, as is their custom when preparing for dinner, but her attention isn't with Mary and Edith and whatever fight they're having this time, undoubtedly about something trivial. Rather her attentions is captured by the pamphlets in her lap, ones she wouldn't have had if it hadn't been for their new chauffeur. Branson had noticed her interest in the votes for women campaign, he'd gone out of his way to get hold of these for her, thinking she'd enjoy reading about it. He'd been right, the information had heightened her interest, not only in suffrage, but in him also. It wasn't often she found someone who was willing to listen to her political views, in fact everyone she knew discouraged her from concerning herself with the suffragette movement, Branson encouraged her, spoke with her, agreed with her and wasn't afraid to share his own ideas with her.

In their short journey to and from Rippon that day, they'd covered many subjects, batting back and forward as if they'd known each other for years.

'Sybil, don't you agree that Mary should be kinder to cousin Matthew?' Edith turns to her younger sister, waiting expectantly, Mary also turns away from the mirror to look at her sister, who is sat in the bed staring at nothing in particular, not paying a single bit of notice.

'Sybil dear, are you quite well you look flushed.' Mary stands up, 'Shall I ring for Anna?'

Finally Sybil snaps out of her daydream, turning to face her sisters who are both now looking at her in concern.

'I'm quite well, a little overheated perhaps. I'll go out and get a breath of air before we go down for dinner, tell Mama I'll be along shortly.' Sybil slips the pamphlets out of sight, offering them both a smile before heading to the door.

'Wait a moment,' Edith stops her, 'You do agree with me don't you, about Mary being unkind to cousin Matthew.'

'I think he's nice enough, you shouldn't be too hard of him Mary, he can't help that he'll inherit rather than you, in fact I think he feels rather bad about it.' Sybil smiles, hurrying out of the room before Mary could pull her into a debate about Matthew.

She makes a direct line for the garage once she's outside, not entirely sure why she's doing it, but before she can figure out if she should be out here or not, Branson has spotted her hurrying over, her deep blue velvet dress flowing in the light breeze, it's cold out and she hasn't got a coat, so she quickens her pace.

'Is everything alright milady?' Branson wipes the oil from his hands, Sybil stops short, she'd never seen him in anything but his full uniform, but now he stood in front of her, his coat nowhere in sight, his shirtsleeves rolled up to show his forearms, and his cap gone.

'Perfectly.' She lowers her gaze to the ground, stepping into the garage, 'I hope I'm not disturbing you, only I had a favour to ask.'

'You're not disturbing me.' He waits for her to continue, but she seems a little unsure of herself, twisting her hands together and pacing a little.

'You see, I need the motor tomorrow.' She faces him, meeting his gaze.

'That isn't anything to be so worked up about milady, it is my job.' He smiles at her, with a hint of a smirk and she realises how silly she must sound.

'Of course, it's just that,' She pauses not knowing quite how to word it, 'I'd need more than just the motor, that is I'd need you to accompany me, since I don't really know how these things work, and you strike me as someone who would know.'

'Ah, I presume you're planning on going to the rally in Rippon.' He nods his understanding, 'I can't imagine his lord ship would be approving.'

Sybil smiles ruefully.

'No I'm afraid he'd be entirely against the idea, rallies for suffrage aren't the kind of place he'd deem appropriate, never the less I do want to go, and that's the other thing, he wouldn't know where I was going, I told him I had a meeting of one of my charities, but if it makes you uncomfortable, going behind his back I mean, then feel free to refuse, after all I am asking a lot.' Sybil blushes, she knows that really she shouldn't be asking him to take her, it would be entirely different if she'd just ordered the motor to take her to Rippon, and then she'd gone her own way, not involved him, but she'd never been to a rally before, and he had.

'I'd be glad to take you, in truth I'd wanted to go myself but since I was working, Carson never would have allowed it.' He laughs.

'Excellent, then it'll work nicely for the both of us.' Sybil smiles brightly, 'I should be heading back inside, Mama will be wondering what's happened to me.'

'Goodnight then milady.'

'Goodnight Branson, and thank you.' Sybil turns and hurries back towards the house.

A/N- Just a short first chapter, let me know what you think. If you guys like it, I will try and make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- Reviews are appreciated, loved and encouraged.

May 1914

She's nervous beyond belief as she fixes a hat on her head, her hair is pinned up neatly and her green dress shows her figure nicely. Briefly she wonders if she's overdressed, but if she left the house in something plain, somebody would be sure to notice and question her on it. So she'd settled on the green skirt, embroidered cream blouse and a long jacket which matched the skirt. Her hands are shaking with nervous energy and excitement as there is a knock on her door, seconds later Gwen enters and offers Sybil a smile.

'You rang for me milady?' Gwen clasps her hands behind her back neatly, waiting expectantly for an answer.

'Yes I did, oh Gwen today will be such a day!' Sybil gets up from her seat at the mirror, hardly able to contain her excitement; she walks to the window and notices Branson, standing idly by the motor, waiting for her. A dizzy feeling comes over her at the thought, she knows she shouldn't feel giddy at the sight of the chauffer, but she puts it down to the excitement of going to her first rally.

'Are you alright milady?' Gwen looks at her cautiously.

'Oh yes, Gwen I'd quite forgotten you were there.' Sybil tears her gaze away from the window, focusing on the young maid. 'I had something for you, I thought you could use it since you'll be going on interviews soon enough.'

'We don't know that yet milady.' Gwen looks down at the floor.

'Of course you will be, now where did I leave it.' Sybil hurries round the room, now she knows Branson is waiting, she's eager to get down the stairs and headed into Ripon.

'Really milady, you didn't have to..'

'Honestly, we're friends aren't we? Oh here it is.' Sybil announced triumphantly, pulling a maroon coloured skirt and jacket from where she'd left it hanging.

'It's beautiful…I couldn't.'

'You can and will, I don't have time to argue with you about this, Branson is waiting to take to the ral…I mean to my committee meeting.' Sybil corrects herself quickly, she may view Gwen as a friend, but this was a secret she'd rather keep between herself and Branson, for a minute she thinks her cover is blown, as Gwen eyes her suspiciously, but if she suspects anything is going on, she doesn't say anything, simply bobs a curtsey, thanks her for the outfit and leaves the room. Once alone again, Sybil lets out a breath, then runs down the stairs, flying past Mr Carson who shakes his head, wondering what she couldn't possibly be in such a hurry for, once she's outside she slows down just in time not to run straight into the car.

'Are you ready milady?' Branson smirks at her entrance.

'I am thank you Branson.' She accepts his hand as he hands her up into the backseat of the car, smiling brightly as she notices him hold her hand slightly longer than needed, giving her hand a little squeeze with his own strong hang, before releasing his grip and going round to start the car.

As soon as they pull out of the gates of Downton, she looks up and catches his eye in the mirror.

'Are you excited milady?' If it had been any other member of the family in the car, he wouldn't have dreamed of starting the conversation, but since it was her, and considering where they were headed, he seemed no need to follow these social conventions, ones he didn't believe in at the best of times.

'I am rather, gosh my hearts beating something fierce though, I'm afraid you'll have your hands full with me today, I'm so nervous about the rally, and so awfully excited.' She speaks breathlessly.

'I'm sure I can handle it milady.'

'I ought to go on my own really, it's awfully hypocritical of me to be campaigning for equal rights for women, while incapable of going to a rally alone, needing the help of a man.' She laughs briefly.

'I don't doubt for one second that you'd be able to handle yourself there, but you're forgetting, I'm just as interesting in the rally as you are. Besides that, everyone needs help now and again, men and women.'

'I suppose you're right,' She smiles, 'In which case I'm going to be frightfully bad and ask another favour.'

'Not another rally? There's only so many we can sneak you into.' He laughs, though both of them know that he'd gladly take her to as many rally's as she wishes.

'Not this time, it isn't even a favour for me directly, though it does concern me a great deal, I'm not even sure if she'll be happy with me telling you, but I think I can trust you to keep it quiet.'

'Of course milady.' He nods his head.

'Well then, I suppose you've heard of Gwen's plans, she wants to become a secretary.'

'I had heard, I admire her a great deal for her ambition, of course most of them downstairs don't agree, think she's aiming above her station, but I don't see any reason why she shouldn't get what she wants.' Branson looks over his shoulder at Sybil, she smiles warmly at him.

'I rather imagined you'd agree. Well the size of it is, I've been helping her look for a position, I expect we'll hear back about an interview shortly and well…'

'You'll be needing a discreet driver.' He laughs.

'Precisely! Would you mind? I know I must seem awfully demanding, all these secret trips, and I'd never want to get you into trouble.'

'It's quite alright milady, I'd be more than happy to help.'

'Splendid! I'll inform Gwen when she comes to help me dress for dinner.' As Sybil speaks she catches Branson's look in the mirror, 'I know you're quite right, it's awfully odd to be dressed by someone, but I'm afraid my mama would have a fit if I dressed myself, even if I could manage it, well perhaps not the corset.'

'I had no idea you could read my mind.' He replies somewhat impressed.

'It doesn't require mind reading,' She smiles lightly, 'Only I think we share a lot of the same ideas, and I could see it on your face, you were thinking the same thing as me.'

The rest of the journey is pleasantly spent, speaking about women's rights, and freedom for Ireland, points which they both agree with strongly.

'Shall I drop you off milady? Before I park the car?'

'No need for that Branson, we'll walk round together, since we're both going to the same place.' Her heart rate picks up as they drive past the growing crowd, her eyes glistening, all her nervousness is cast aside now and the only thing she feels is excitement.

As he helps her down from the car, he's surprised when she holds onto his arm and begins to walk. She notices his surprise and starts to explain.

'I wouldn't want to lose you in the crowd.' She offers up this excuse, though really she's certain she wouldn't lose him, but neither of them mention anything, and he leads her into the square, which is already busy, filled with loud pushy people. Sybil stops in the middle of the crowd, looking up in excitement as someone starts to speak over the yelling crowd. It's hard to hear, but she strains her ears, not wanting to miss a single moment of what's being said.

Branson's interest is just as keen, but he's got other things to pay attention to, most importantly, Lady Sybil's safety, one of his hands rests protectively on her hip, a gesture not unnoticed by the young lady, while his other hand holds back the pushy crowd as best he can. With each thing the speaker says, the crowd grow more boisterous, pushing harder against one other, knocking Branson into Sybil more than once, but she's in a world of her own, engulfed by the words of the speaker, who is campaigning for the rights of women.

A woman in the crowd, yells that if he's for women's rights, then why don't they let a women speak, Sybil agrees with her, even though this man is a good speaker, she doesn't notice Cousin Isobel's presence, until she's at her side and holding onto her arm lightly.

'My dear what are you doing here?' Isobel's eyes flit from Sybil's to the Irish chauffeur at her side.

'I came to listen.' Sybil keeps her eyes on the speaker.

'That's all well and good, but things are getting a little out of hand here, and if anything happens, poor Branson will lose his position.' Isobel gets her point across.

'She right milady, it's time we were off.'

'But you do agree with what they're saying?' Sybil directs this comment to Isobel.

'I do my dear.'

With that parting comment, Sybil allows Branson to guide her out of the crowd which is quickly becoming violent, his arm is protectively round her slender waist, as they reach the car she turns to him with glee in her eyes.

'Surely they must give women the vote!' She grips his arm as he helps her into the car.

They spend the journey home speaking animatedly, about everything they just heard at the rally, the smile on Sybil's face brighter than ever before. Once they pull the car up in front of Downton Abbey, they both realise they need to stifle their excitement, a task they each find challenging, and Sybil is pleased there is nobody around as he hands her down from the car, clutching her hand.

'Thank you Branson, I enjoyed myself immensely.'

'You're welcome milady.' And with that she hurries off into the house, aware of the faint sound of the dressing gong, and realising its later than she'd expected it to be.

A/N- I hope you like this next chapter, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- Reviews are appreciated, loved and encouraged. I feel awful about taking so long to update this, I've been distracted lately with other writing projects (Including a novel which I hope to have published to kindle within the next couple of months.) So as a sorry, I am going to try and upload another part today, I am about to work on it now.

May 1914

'I do hope you're not mad at me, I assure you that Branson won't break our confidence, I can rely on him completely.' Sybil watches as Gwen nervously moves her hand to her head, fiddling with a loose strand of hair, trying to get it back in place.

'It's not that I don't trust him milady, I think he'll keep it quiet, it's only I feel rather foolish, having someone else know that I'm going after something like this, what if he thinks I'm a fool.'

'Oh Gwen you don't have to worry about that! Branson isn't like that at all, he admires people who try to better themselves, neither of us believe that class should stop people getting what they want, he's a great believer in levelling the social gap, as am I.'

'If you're sure milady.' Gwen seems to relax for a minute.

'I am sure.' Sybil smiles brightly.

'What are you sure of?' Mary asks stepping into the room, without so much as a knock.

'This frock, I wasn't sure at first but I've made up my mind, I think it'll do nicely.' Sybil thinks on her feet.

'Where were you today?' Mary sits idly on the edge of Sybil's bed, eyeing her with a subtle curiosity.

'You know where I was, I had a meeting of one of my charities.' Sybil places her scent bottle back on her dressing table. 'That's all for now Gwen, go on down and have something to eat.'

Gwen excuses herself from the room politely, and Sybil turns in her seat to look at her sister.

'Funny thing is, I was in Ripon today.' Mary looks directly at Sybil, and it's all Sybil can do to try and not look guilty.

'Were you? How odd you didn't mention your trip, you could have come with me in the motor.'

'Oh it was rather spur of the moment, you'd already left so I was lent a driver and motor from one of papa's friends.'

'What brought you to Ripon?' Sybil knew that any minute the conversation would lead back to her whereabouts, and she was desperate to postpone the moment.

'Cousin Matthew if you'll believe it, I had to pay him a visit at his office, to talk about the entail, while I was there I thought I would look in on you, see if you wanted to join me and Matthew for lunch, only you weren't at your meeting.'

'No, well…'

'There's not point hiding it Sybil, we saw you going into the square, Matthew thought it best to leave you be, if it were up to me I would have marched you straight back home.'

'Well I'm glad you didn't. It was incredibly important to me.' Sybil states confidently, 'Will you tell mama and papa?'

'I wanted to, but no.' Mary shakes her head, 'I don't understand you, I know you've always had your ideas, you've spoken about politics before, but now…'

'Now what?'

'Well, now that we have an Irish socialist for a chauffeur, you seem to be taking a far more active role. I wonder if he isn't a bad influence on you.' Mary rubs her hands together.

'Please! This has nothing to do with Branson, I'm political! I can't help that and he's not a bad influence.'

'But he encourages you! Goodness, he even snuck you off to a rally behind papa's back.'

'He agrees with me about women's rights, that's all.'

'Very well, only do be careful Sybil, honestly places like that aren't suitable.'

'Cousin Isobel was there.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me.' Mary rolls her eyes.

'For someone who is fighting the entail so much, you don't think much of women's rights do you?'

'Don't mistake me darling, I think women should have the vote, but I'm not prepared to go traipsing into riots to make a point, you have to be sensible, if women don't get the vote, you'll need a husband to support you, goodness even if they do! You'll need to make a suitable match, and no man would want to marry someone who ties themselves to railings.'

'Is that really all you think about? Getting a suitable match?' Sybil stand abruptly from her chair, almost knock it over.

'I have to darling, and so should you, you are to be presented next month, how do you think it'll look? Presented for your first season in June, after having attended suffragist rallies in May!'

'Gosh you sound just like granny, I'd hope for more from you.'

'I just want to make sure you know what you're doing.'

'Well I do, so don't worry about me.' Sybil marches out of her room.

'Branson, I just wanted to thank you.' Gwen goes up to him in the courtyard; he's alone leaning against a wall, looking out over the extensive grounds of the Downton estate.

'You're welcome, whatever it is I've done.' He smiles easily.

'Lady Sybil told me that you'd agreed, well to help me get to an interview, if I should get one.'

'When you get one.' He reprimands her lightly.

'You sound just as confident as Lady Sybil.'

'So should you be, if it's something you really want, then there's nothing stopping you.' Branson eases himself off the wall at the sight of Lady Sybil storming out of the house and towards them.

'She really is frightfully incorrigible sometimes.' Sybil says frustration seeping into her voice as she stops in front of her two closest friends at Downton.

'Which one this time?' Branson jokes, bringing a smile to her delicate features, while Gwen is shocked by his easy informal manner with her.

'Mary! She knows where we were today, and she just about read me the riot act about not getting too involved with politics, really she should be on my side!'

'Not everyone can be as determined as you.' Branson leans back against the wall.

'I know you're right.' Sybil sighs, 'I only wish they'd all understand, even if they don't agree with it themselves.'

'I'm sure they mean well milady, they just want to protect you.' Gwen smiles sweetly, even though she's still not entirely sure where Lady Sybil had gone that day.

'Well I golly well wish they'd stop, I'm not a child anymore.' Sybil leans herself against the wall, next to Branson.

'Milady, won't your family wonder where you are?' Gwen asks quietly, after hearing the commotion in the kitchen, of Mrs Patmore yelling because she'd been told to hold off on dinner, on account of the Lady Sybil's absence.

'I suppose you're right.' She pushes herself away from the wall, and with one last smile at them both, heads back to the house.

'Don't you think you were a little…friendly with Lady Sybil?' Gwen watches for Branson's reaction, but he simply gives her a charming smile and walks back towards his cottage.

'This one is for you Sybil.' Lord Grantham hands Sybil a letter, she takes the silver knife and slides it open, scanning the contents, she conceals a smile before tucking it back into the envelope, and leaving it on her lap.

'Anything interesting?' Edith looks up from her plate with a somewhat interested smile.

'Nothing much, just a letter from a friend.' Sybil dismisses it, 'May I be excused?'

'Of course, are you alright?' Lord Grantham nods

'I'm fine papa, it's just such a nice day I thought I'd go for a little walk.' Before anyone else can question her, she gets up, concealing the letter behind her back, and walks quickly out to the courtyard which leads into the kitchen. To her surprise, she sees a little girl standing there, wearing scruffy dirty clothes, her blonde curls messy and knotted, and her face lined with dirt. She doesn't look more than four years old. She stands looking up at Sybil with wide eyes, her thumb in her mouth.

'Are you a princess?' The little girl speaks in a Irish accent not unlike Branson's, no sooner are the words out, than her thumb is replaced in her mouth, and her other hand is playing with a knotted strand of blonde hair. Sybil smiles and crouches down to her level.

'No I'm not a princess, I am a lady though. Do you know what that is?' Sybil smiles encouragingly at the shy little girl.

'Do you mean like Lords and Ladies? From fairy books?' The little girls excitement is evident in her green eyes.

'I do, my father is a Lord, and he owns this house. Now… I'm Sybil, who are you?'

'Evie.'

'That's a lovely name, and who do you belong to Evie?'

'I'm here to see Tom.' She says quietly.

'Do you mean Thomas? The footman?' Sybil's brow knits together, the little girl shakes her head.

'No, Tom drives motors.' Evie states very matter of fact.

'Ah Branson!'

'That's my name too, Evie Branson.' She states it proudly.

'Now then I know him very well.'

'He's my brother, one of them anyhow.' Evie seems brighter now, less shy by the minute.

'Is he, well I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, did you come here alone?' Sybil is worried, the girl is so little.

'No, Liam brought me, he's my other brother.'

'And how old is Liam?'

'Fourteen.' Evie yawns as she speaks.

'Do you know where he went?' Sybil asks.

'To find Tom, he went inside and told me to stay here.' Evie states.

'Right well, shall we see if we can find one of your brothers.' Sybil stands up again.

'Yes please!' Evie reaches her hands up, and Sybil smiles lightly before scooping the child into her arms, resting her on her hip.

'Milady!' Carson's voice is shocked as she walks in through the servant's entrance, everyone at the table stands up to greet her.

'Carson, I wondered if a boy had been in here, about fourteen years old.' Sybil smiles at him.

'Why I don't know milady.' Carson's eyes flit between Lady Sybil and the child snuggled against her shoulder.

'There was a lad, looked frightened out of his wits milady, Anna had him sit in Mrs Hughes parlour while she fetched Mrs Hughes.' Gwen offers up the information.

'Excellent, would you bring him out here please.' Sybil speaks clearly, and Gwen hurries off to fetch the boy. As soon as he appears, Sybil takes not of how tired the boy looks.

'You must be Liam.' Sybil smiles.

'I am miss, she hasn't been trouble has she?' Liam looks worried at the sight of Evie in Sybil's arms.

'Oh no, we've become fast friends, now I gather you're looking for your brother, I could take you if you'd like.'

'Yes please miss.'

'That's Lady Sybil or Milady to you.' Carson reprimands.

'It's quite alright Carson, now would you have something prepared for the two of them to eat, they both look half starved, they'll come back over in a little while to eat.'

'Very good milady.' Carson nods as Sybil turns to leave, Liam following behind.

They walk down the path which leads to the garage, and soon enough they reach it, Branson is under the car doing some work when they approach.

'Branson, I think I found something that belongs to you.' Sybil smiles as he rolls out from under the car, looking at her and the little girl in her arms, and the child next to her, who has his cap in hand and a relieved look on his face.

'Liam? Evie? What on earth are the two of you doing here?' Branson bursts out.

A/N- Hope you like it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- Reviews are appreciated, loved and encouraged. As promised a second update! Yay, please let me know what you think.

May 1914

Branson continues to stare at his younger brother, waiting for an answer to his question, the younger boy scuffs his feet on the ground, looking down for a few seconds before answering.

'Mam left, she went away to find some work and she was sending money home, but then the money stopped coming, I didn't know what to do, so I just got Evie and came here, we're just so hungry Tom.' Liam explains, hoping his brother won't be mad at him.

'It's alight, you did the right thing, when did you last hear from mam?' Branson queries, hardly even noticing Sybil's presence.

'I got a letter, here.' Liam pulls a torn piece of paper from his pocket, handing it over for Branson to inspect.

'This is dated over a month ago! You should have come sooner, no wonder you both look half starved.'

'I've asked Mrs Patmore to whip something up for them both.' Sybil speaks up, hoping that Branson doesn't mind her being here for this family moment, but little Evie won't let go of her, she's thrown her hands round Sybil's neck and is clinging on.

'That's good of you, thank you milady.' Branson smiles at her, but he can't muster much enthusiasm, since he's worried about where his mother has gone, or if she's even still alive.

'You're very welcome, now you two, why don't you run along back to the kitchens and get some food, I just want to have a quick word with your brother.' Sybil suggests.

'Can't you come with me mi..mila..' Evie struggles over the formal turn, 'Lady, can't you come please.'

'Evie do as you're told, Lady Sybil has things to do I'm sure.' Branson reprimands lightly.

'That's alright, how about if you run along now with Liam, and I promise to come and check on you later, and if I'm right I think I have some old dresses of mine, which would do wonders for you, my mother likes to hold onto things from our childhood, how does that sound?'

'Really? Real pretty clothes, lady clothes.'

'Yes I suppose you could call it that, I have quite a few lady clothes, and I've long since grown out of them.' Sybil smiles as she lowers the little girl to the ground, watching fondly as both of the younger ones run off to get food.

'You needn't have done that; it's very kind of you.' Branson runs a hand over his face.

'I don't mind, she's a very sweet little girl, I've taken quite a liking to her.' Sybil smiles, then walks over slowly to where Branson is leaning against the car, she lays a hand gently on his arm, his eyes snap up to meet hers.

'Are you alright? If you need some time off then just say, I'll speak to Papa and get you all the time you need, so you needn't worry, I'm sure everything is fine, letters go missing all the time I should think, so there's no need to think the worst.'

'I wish I could share your optimism, as for time off, I don't know what good it would do, I wouldn't know where to start looking for her, in this letter,' He holds up the tatty paper, 'She says she's moving on and looking for work elsewhere, so I'd not know where to look.'

'Let me ask my father to make enquiries, he has contacts all over the place, he's sure to be able to track her down, and in the meantime your brother and sister will stay in the house, I'll have Anna and Gwen prepare some rooms, and you can stop right there, I can tell you're about to protest, but I'll not take no for an answer and you know how stubborn I can be.' She smiles lightly, moving her hand from his arm, 'I'll send for some clothes for Liam, I'm afraid we've not had any boys here, so we won't have anything for him laying around, and I doubt if cousin Matthew brought anything from his childhood, still it won't be a hassle getting something new.'

'Slow down,' He chuckles despite the situation, 'it's too much.'

'Nonsense, it's no more than I'd do for any friend who needed help, and besides I think it'll be rather fun having Evie around, and she'll love being dressed up, all little girls do.'

'Thank you.'

'You're quite welcome.' Sybil smiles again, reluctant to leave the garage, 'I'd best go and see my father then, get him to start making enquiries.'

'Thank you.' Branson says again.

'Stop thanking me, it's really the least I can do.' She smiles again, stopping in the doorway and turning back. 'Oh, have Gwen bring Evie up to my room after she's eaten, I'll have something for her to wear.'

'Alright milady.' Branson nods, smiling as she hurries off to the house.

'Really Sybil you ought to have consulted us first, before offering up rooms to Branson's family.' Cora shakes her head, lifting a cup of tea to her lips.

'It was all a bit sudden though mama, and they truly need our help, I wouldn't have promised without talking to you otherwise, truly they won't be any trouble, Liam seems able to care for himself, and little Evie couldn't possibly be a nuisance, I'll take care of her.'

'Well I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now, your father is making enquiries into their mother's whereabouts I believe?' Cora sets her tea cup aside.

'Yes, he's promised to do what he can, he's talking to Branson now.' Sybil lets out a sigh of relief, 'Now I must go and see to Evie, I promised her some old clothes of mine.'

'Very well, just make sure you're on time for dinner, you've been late far too often recently.' Cora calls after her youngest daughter.

'I think you're very pretty.' Evie looks up at Sybil in the mirror, Evie is sat on the chair in front of Sybil's mirror, while Sybil combs out Evie's hair.

'Thank you, now shall we take a look.' Sybil lays aside the brush and lets the little girl stand on the chair, so she can see herself in the mirror, with her golden hair combed, the pretty blue dress, and white shoes, she looked beautiful, it helped also that Gwen had helped Sybil give her a bath, while Liam had been left to wash himself, and had been bought some new clothes.

'I look…' Evie ponders over what to say next.

'You look like a princess.' Sybil smiles gently.

'I'd rather be a lady like you.' Evie turns round and hugs Sybil tightly, 'Thank you.' She adds sweetly, kissing Sybil on the cheek.

'Shall we go see what your brother thinks?' Sybil asks, knowing that if she takes Evie down to see Branson, she'll once again be late for dinner, but not minding one bit, she's more interested in seeing Branson's reaction, not to mention she still had to deal with what had taken her to the kitchens that morning anyway.

They head down to the kitchens hand in hand, it's busy with dinner preparations, but everyone still stops what they are doing to greet Sybil, who smiles a quick hello, then lets them get back to work, walking over to the table and sitting next to Branson, something which is never done, and which causes quite a stir amongst the house staff, on occasion people from upstairs will venture down to the servants hall, but never would they sit down with the servants, yet here was Lady Sybil, sat with Evie on her lap, turned towards Branson.

'How do I look?' Evie asks excitedly.

'You look very grand,' Branson smiles, 'I hardly recognised you.'

'Honest?' Evie looks impressed, and wriggles herself off Sybil's lap to go and find Liam, to see what he thinks of her new dress.

'I hope she thanked you.' Branson knows he has to be careful, the staff are all busy but he can see them watching, making sure Branson doesn't step out of line.

'She did.' Sybil assures him, wishing they could talk more freely, but knowing they cannot. 'Is Gwen around?'

'She's busy at the moment; can I give her a message once things calm down?'

'I should tell her first…oh but I'm far too excited, she's got an interview.' Sybil whispers.

'I'm glad for her, she'll be thrilled.' Branson smiles broadly.

'I've been wanting to tell her all day, but I've been so busy, I'll tell her when she come up to help me undress.'

'Milady, I don't want to interrupt, but your parents are waiting to serve dinner.' Anna interrupts them.

'Of course, well…I'll see you later then.' She smiles at Branson, then hurries up the stairs.

A/N- Sorry it's short, but I promised I'd post a second today, and I need to cook dinner soon, so I couldn't write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- Reviews are appreciated, loved and encouraged. As promised a second update! Yay, please let me know what you think.

May 1914

Sybil had grown used to having Evie around, even her two sisters had warmed to the charming child, though none adored her quite as much as Sybil did, and Evie had grown just as attached to Sybil. So it came as a blow to both of them, when on a particularly hot day towards the end of May, Lord Grantham had informed Branson that his mother had been located, of course they were all immensely pleased that she had been found, but it also meant that Evie and Liam would be leaving Downton, and that was the part that Sybil was now dwelling on, as she sits on the grass a little bit away from the motor, where Branson is wiping an imagined smudge from the door, in an effort to keep to the rules that society demanded, since they were in public, or else he would have sat next to her and engaged her in a conversation, but they were in the town, waiting for Gwen, who had gone in an hour ago for an interview, one they'd had to sneak her out of Downton for.

'Branson?' Sybil tosses aside the flower she'd been playing with, and looks up at Branson, shielding her eyes from the sun as she does.

'Yes milady?' He turns and leans against the car, patiently waiting for her to say something.

'We're leaving in a few days, I suppose you know that.' She pauses, but he knows that's not the end of what she has to say, so he remains quiet, 'Evie and Liam will be leaving tomorrow, and then two days later we'll all be heading to London, for the season.'

'I had heard milady, Gwen's been talking away about your coming out ball.' Branson's voice holds a tightness, that neither of them pay any attention too.

'Yes, I'm afraid she's more excited than I am, still she should enjoy getting me ready I suppose, or so she keeps telling me. Anyway my point is, Gwen and a few of the other staff members will be travelling with us, usually we just have our town staff, but I particularly asked for Gwen to come, and well Carson always comes with us to town, but you'd know that as well because Carson and Anna left this morning, and Gwen will be going this afternoon, which you also know because we're dropping her at the station.' She flushes, realizing that she's basically rambling on about nothing important, because he already knows all of this. He doesn't speak, but he's smirking at her openly, trying not to laugh.

'Yes milady.' He nods, she looks up at him again and flashes him a smile.

'You see…after all that I really do have a point, only I wondered if you might consider…coming to town with us.' She watches for his reaction, and when she only receives a smirk she continues, 'Only our chauffer in town is quite frightful, honestly I don't feel quite safe when he's driving me, and I also feel that it would be beneficial to have a second motor, and so it just seemed to be the sensible thing, because you know me and my sisters, we never can agree on just one destination, so I just thought that if it wouldn't put you out…then you could join us.' She breaths heavily, having not stopped for breath through that whole speech.

'And what does his lordship have to say about this?'

'Oh, he thought it quite a sensible idea when I brought it up, I did explain it better to him though, he was just concerned because you're meant to have some time off, so if you'd rather stay here then that's quite alright' She realizes how desperately she wants him to say he'll come, she could do with a friend in London, since both of her sisters were wrapped up with their own concerns.

'I'd be pleased to accompany you milady.' Neither of them make any acknowledgement of the fact he said 'you' rather than saying 'your family'.

'Excellent! Oh I am thrilled.' She claps her hands together, and her face is lit by pure joy.

'When shall I be leaving? I could leave tonight on the late train.'

'Oh no that won't do, Granny is coming for dinner tonight and I'm afraid you'll be expected to get her. No, you'll travel with us on the first of June.'

'Very well milady, I'll look forward to it.' He smiles just as they spot Gwen dashing across to meet them.

A/N- Bonus chapter! Yay, three updates in one day, I wouldn't get used to it though, updates won't be as often in the future, but I am trying to get better at updating. Please review, they mean a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- Reviews are appreciated, loved and encouraged. As promised a second update! Yay, please let me know what you think.

May 1914

'Leave that milady!' Mary chastises Sybil, as she spots her folding a dress carefully into her case. 'One of the maids will do it.'

'I don't mind helping, truly I rather enjoy it, I'm afraid I'm missing little Evie more than I thought I would, it's making me quite restless not having anything to do.' Sybil replies, but drops the garment in order to keep her sister happy, she paces round the room, pausing at the window as she spots Branson walking across the gravel below, just as she glances out he looks up, catching her eye, which for some reason that she doesn't care to define, brings a smile to her face, and a slight flutter in her heart.

'I did warn you not to become too attached, you knew she wouldn't be staying forever.' Mary rolls her eyes.

'You forget Mary, not everyone is as good at hiding their feelings as you, or as good at having none at all.' Edith replies sharply, with Branson now out of sight Sybil turns to face her sisters.

'Don't start again, honestly the two of you ought to try and get along better.' Sybil strolls across to her bed and sits on the edge. The three of them are waiting for the dressing gong to be rang, but it seems to be taking longer tonight, most likely because some of the staff have departed for London already, since they themselves will be leaving tomorrow.

'I wouldn't worry about us darling, I'm afraid we're quite a lost cause, you'd do better to focus your attentions on your first season.' Mary smiles at her younger sister, 'Are you excited?'

'I am rather, it's not the balls and things so much though, I'm terribly excited to return to London though, I'm looking forward to exploring the city, going for long drives and taking in all the sights.' Sybil smiles, not mentioning her hope of attending some suffrage meetings while they are away, since it seems to her that London is the place to be, and she also doesn't mention her eagerness for long drives, has a lot to do with the driver who will be taking her, and the long conversations and debates they'll have while they are out, if they are fortunate enough not to have someone tag along.

'You mustn't spend all your time out exploring, there will be far too much to do, indeed we've already received a long list of invitations, mama has been sifting through them all day, deciding which ones to accept and which to politely decline, so I'm afraid you'll not have much time for long drives, and nor should you spend so much time alone during your first season.' Mary reminds her younger sister, who has to bite her tongue to stop herself saying she wouldn't be alone on the drives, knowing that would only cause more problems.

'I shan't spend all my time alone, however I will be wanting a little freedom, surely I won't be expected to attend functions the whole time, I will at least have some time to myself.' Sybil stands up again, feeling utterly restless, wanting to go outside and make her way to the garage, to see how Branson was now that his brother and sister had departed, and to ask him if he knew of any important meetings happening in London, for surely he'd be the person to ask, he always seemed to know what was going on, and he wasn't afraid to share it with her, as her father was.

'Well I suppose you'll have a little time, just be careful what you do with it, you know how people can talk.' Edith warns her sister, just as the dressing bell is rung, and Sybil's two older sisters depart to their own rooms.

(_)_(_)

The next morning the family make their way down to the station, along with Branson who will be taking the same train, and who had been promised a fine motor to drive in London.

'Branson, where are you going?' Sybil stops in her tracks, she'd been heading towards the train with the rest of her family, and their chauffeur when she'd noticed him walking away from them.

'I'm sorry milady?' He looks at her curiously; surely she knows where he's going.

'Why are you going that way? The carriage is over here.' Sybil looks over to her father, who is sighing rather loudly. 'Well am I wrong?'

'Sybil darling, you didn't think that he'd be coming with us in first class did you?' Mary almost laughs; the only thing stopping her is the upset look on her youngest sister's face.

'Why ever not! It's ridiculous; we're all travelling in the same party.' Sybil crosses her arms over her chest.

'It's alright milady.' Branson bows his head slightly, not in a motion of respect, but to hide the fact that he is impressed by her standing up for him, he's trying to hide the smile that's spreading across his face.

'Sybil it's not how things are done, you'll be quite alright in third class won't you Branson.' Lady Grantham hardly looks at him as she speaks.

'I will milady, thank you.' Branson managed to hold back a laugh at Sybil's stubborn face.

'It isn't right that we should ride in separate carriages, class shouldn't determine where you sit on a train.' Sybil isn't willing to let this drop.

'Really can't we discuss your social ideals later, we'll all miss the train at this rate.' Edith is getting rather impatient.

'I agree, come on let's get on, let the poor man get to his own seat.' Lord Grantham heads towards the train again.

'Very well, if you'll not let Branson sit with us in first class, then I'll simply sit with him.' Sybil steps towards a shocked Branson, who once again is trying not to grin too much.

'You can't be serious!' Mary gasps.

'I assure you I am most serious when I say that class shouldn't matter! There shouldn't be such a great divide between the rich and the poor.' Sybil stops before she starts ranting about the social divide, aware that her words are already starting to sound like Branson's. 'I'll sit with Branson, you don't mind do you?'

'Not at all milady, I'd be glad of the company.' He knows he's stepping close to the line, but the spark of pleasure in her eyes is worth the risk.

'Really if I'd known bringing Branson with us would be this much hassle, I'd have hired a second chauffeur in London.' Lord Grantham shakes his head. 'How long will it take to talk you out of this plan?'

'Oh at least an hour I should think.' Sybil smiles innocently.

'Then you'd better sit with Branson.' Lord Grantham nods before once again heading to the train.

'This is a fine way to start off your first season Sybil, arriving in London in third class, with the chauffeur.' Mary shakes her head, 'I don't understand you sometimes.'

Her family reluctantly leave her in the care of Branson, who smirks at her the minute her family are out of sight.

'That was rather impressive milady.' Branson laughs, guiding her into the third class compartment, where she receives more than one strange look. 'Though I'm not sure what good you did when it comes to closing the gap.'

'What do you mean? I think I fought my point quite well, and I did win.' She smiles as he sits beside her, letting her have the window seat.

'Oh yes you were quite the fine speaker, but you ended up with a journey in third class, rather than getting me into first class, so really you didn't prove that I'm your equal, is that really a win?' He's teasing her, she can tell but it still mildly offends her, still his charm wins her over and she shrugs lightly.

'I get to spend the journey talking to you; I'd say that's a win.' Sybil looks up at him with a smile, and is pleased to find, she's rendered him speechless.

A/N- I hope you like it, please review and let me know. I am trying to make up for not updating in a while, but I can't be sure when the next part will be up, hopefully within a week.


	7. Chapter 7

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- As you can see from this chapter, I will be taking the script in a different direction to the show, so there will be some things that did happen, but a lot of stuff is purely made up by me.

Reviews are appreciated, loved and encouraged.

June 1914

'Branson I need the motor, I have an unending amount of calls to make this morning, and I'd rather not walk…' Mary trails off as she sees her sister dart out of sight, 'Sybil?'

Sybil closes her eyes briefly, before stepping out from behind the motor in their London Garage, Branson looks between the two sisters, then bows slightly before heading for the door.

'No you stay where you are.' Mary says harshly, stopping him in his tracks.

'Don't talk to him like that Mary! He's a person and not somebody for you to order around.'

'He's one of our staff members, so yes he is someone I can order around as you put it. Now,' she looks at her sister sternly, 'kindly explain to me what you are doing here.'

'I was just asking if Branson was able to take me for a drive this afternoon, since it's such a lovely day.' Sybil shrugs her shoulders.

'Nice try, but you forget I wasn't born yesterday, if you were simply ordering the use of the motor, you wouldn't have dived behind it when I came in.' Mary raises her eyebrows, Sybil glares back at her silently, so Mary turns to Branson. 'Perhaps you can shine some light on it.'

'I'm afraid I can't do that milady.' Branson's eyes flit to Sybil, who gives him a grateful smile.

'I will figure out what you're hiding, don't think that I won't.' Mary turns quickly and leaves the garage, supressing the urge to drag her sister out with her.

'That was close, do you think she noticed?' Sybil sits down heavily on the driver's seat of the car, leaving her legs dangling out.

'I don't think so milady, now let me see again.' He walks over to her and takes her arm, holding it gently in both of his hands, he examines the bruise. 'Does it still hurt?'

'A little, I don't know how I'll keep this hidden, I can't exactly walk around with my wrists covered it's so hot they'd suspect something right away.'

'I shouldn't have taken you.' Branson looks down at the floor.

'It was your half day off, you were planning on going to the rally and I practically begged you to take me, that makes it in no way your fault, besides you told me not to push to the front, and you tried to get me out before the riot started, I got this bruise from my own stubbornness, not your carelessness.' She smiles reassuringly.

'It could have been a lot worse.' He raises his eyes to meet hers.

'But it wasn't, you got me out.' She leans slightly towards him, not even noticing she's doing it, it's as if there is a magnet pulling her toward him, until they hear footsteps, they spring apart and Sybil leaves the garage, allowing Branson to get back to his work. As she makes her way back into the house, she can't stop her heart pounding in her chest.

'Honestly Sybil what did you think you were doing?' Edith looks at her younger sister; the three girls are gathered in Sybil's bedroom, after Mary having let it slip to Edith what she had seen.

'I didn't realise it was such a crime to go into the garage, I should have thought it was perfectly normal, ordering the motor.' Sybil shrugs her slender shoulders but doesn't look at either of her sisters, 'Just typical that the two of you hardly speak, yet when it's to talk about me there's no stopping you.' She adds with a roll of her eyes.

'Only you weren't ordering the motor for this afternoon, and besides isn't today Branson's half day off, he wasn't supposed to be working this morning, so why was he in the garage?' Edith enquires.

'It was his morning off.' Sybil agrees not willing to commit to any other explanation.

'What's that?' Mary is suddenly on her feet and at Sybil's side, taking her arm and looking at the bruise before Sybil can pull her arm away.

'Nothing.' Sybil pulls her arm behind her back.

'That wasn't nothing Sybil, that looked like a rather nasty bruise to me.' Edith is now standing alongside Mary, both of them in front of Sybil. She almost wishes they'd start snapping at one another, and then she could slip out unnoticed, but there had always been one thing they agreed upon, and that was keeping their younger sister out of harm way, and out of trouble, even if they did often disagree about the methods to be used.

'It looks suspiciously like someone grabbed you, hard.' Mary narrows her eyes, 'Did Branson do that?'

'What! No of course not!' Sybil's anger is evident in her face, she brushes past her sisters and sits heavily on her bed, 'How could you even consider that, Branson would never do something like that.'

'Well then who did do it? Because the only person I've seen you with all day is him, and that would explain why you hid, because you didn't want me finding out.' Mary replies sternly.

'He didn't touch me, he wouldn't.' Sybil shakes her head.

'Then why were you down there?' Edith insists upon an answer.

'Because he was looking at the bruise for me, checking I was ok.'

'Why him?' Mary demands.

'I didn't want to alarm either of you, and especially not Mama or Granny.' Sybil defends rather weakly.

'Then go to Anna or Gwen, not Branson, and why was he even here on his morning off?' Mary shakes her head, 'This doesn't add up Sybil, and you've still not told us who did it.'

'Because it wasn't a big thing, it's silly really.' Sybil runs a finger over the bruise; momentarily she gets side-tracked, thinking about how different it felt for Branson's strong slightly calloused hands to run over it.

'Very well then you leave me no choice, I shall have to tell Papa.' Mary makes for the door, but in one quick motion Sybil snaps out of her daydream, and throws herself in front of the door, blocking Mary from leaving.

'No! I'll tell you only please don't tell anyone else, you both need to promise.'

The two eldest Crawley girls look at one another, nodding slightly and then agree to keep it a secret.

'You had better tell us everything.' Mary warns. Sybil nods and sits down on her bed again; Mary and Edith sit in two of the chairs in the room.

'There was this rally this morning you see, for woman's rights and I wanted to go so dreadfully, only I knew that Papa would say no, so I thought it best to just go out for a walk, and end up there.' Sybil looks down at the floor.

'You went to a rally on your own? Sybil that's frightfully bad of you.'

'Oh I wasn't alone.' Sybil spills out a little too quickly, regretting instantly her choice of words.

'I think I'm beginning to understand, this is where Branson comes in, am I right?' Mary raises an eyebrow. There's no point in denying it now, so Sybil sighs and begins to tell the rest of the story.

'Gwen mentioned that Branson was going to the Rally on his morning off, and since I wanted to go so badly, I went down to the garage this morning and asked if I could walk with him, he wasn't keen,' She was quick to defend him, 'not without me having permission and lying about where I was going, he didn't think it was a good idea, but I told him that I was going with or without him, well he seemed to think it safer if I went with him, I was immensely pleased because I was slightly nervous about going alone. Anyway when we got there everything was fine, we were quite near the back of the crowd, and things were quite civilised honestly,' She pauses looking at the doubt on her sisters faces, 'A bit of a – fight started up and it got louder in the crowd with more people arriving, I wanted to hear the speakers, so I started pushing towards the front, poor Branson tried to stop me, but you know how I can get, and well I got knocked and a man grabbed onto me, took hold of my arm and tried to drag me off, that's when I got the bruise, don't look so alarmed Edith, it could have been far worse, but Branson hit the man and he staggered backwards, and Branson got me out of there, we walked back here and then he was checking my arm, making sure it wasn't broken.' She smiles as she relays the information about Branson getting her away from the man, Edith doesn't notice it in her shock, but Mary takes note of the pride in her sister's face.

'It would seem we owe a great deal to Branson.' Edith says obliviously, 'You really shouldn't have gone.'

'It meant a lot to me.' Sybil counters.

'Well I think it best you put it behind you, if anyone asks about the bruise, tell them you were in the park and you tripped, a passing stranger reached out and grabbed your arm to steady you, but held a little too tight, and since you're so delicate it bruised you.' Mary dismisses the subject.

'Very well.' Sybil smiles gratefully. 'I really am fine.'

The car pulls up in front of the Crawley's London home, Branson steps out and in turn helps out Cora, then Mary who refuses his hand to help her down, then Edith who looks at him with a slight smile of gratitude, and then lastly, dressed up beautifully for the ball they just arrived home from, Sybil, who holds his hand a little longer that strictly necessary, curling her fingers around his lightly, before letting go and walking towards the house. They'd been inside for two minutes before she cries out.

'Oh dear, I've dropped one of my gloves in the car, I think I'll fetch it.' Sybil can see Mary's watchful eyes, and ignores her mother's suggestion that she ask Gwen to get it, instead she hurries off into the garage, getting there before Branson has headed into the main servants hall, he's leaning lazily against the car, holding her glove in his hand with a smirk, as if he knew she'd be coming to retrieve it.

'Hello Branson.' Sybil smiles at him, stopping a few feet in front of him.

'Did you drop this milady?' He holds out the soft cream glove to her, she stretches out her hand and takes it, their fingers brushing for the briefest of seconds.

'I did.' She nods her head. 'I had to tell Mary and Edith what happened today, but don't worry they won't tell anyone, and I made sure they knew it had nothing to do with you, it was my own fault. Gwen knows as well, but she can keep a secret.'

'I can only imagine what they think of me now.' He rolls his eyes slightly, something he would never dream of doing in front of ant other member of the family; he wouldn't even do it in front of Carson or Mrs Hughes.

'Well Mary thinks you're a fool, Edith doesn't really seem to be considering you much, she's grateful that you helped me, but I think she feels as if you shouldn't have let me go, as for Gwen, she seems to think you're quite the hero, I think she may be a little bit in love with you.' Sybil smiles as she says it, but there's a note of concern in her voice, and a little of what he would like to call jealousy, but can't quite decide if it is.

'Gwen in love with me? Excuse me for saying this Milady, but are you crazy?'

Sybil laughs a musical laugh that brings a smile to his lips, their eyes lock and neither of them can break the connection.

'I assure you I am quite certain, and that's my sound minded opinion. She talks about you more than she would a friend.' Sybil looks down, 'I wouldn't want her getting hurt, and still maybe I'm wrong.'

'Maybe.' He nods but the joke is gone now, both of them remain silent for a minute.

'Perhaps I could find out.' Sybil thinks out loud.

'That would be for the best milady, that way if you'd be so kind, you could warn me.'

'Oh dear, is it something which you'd need warning of?' Sybil questions.

'I'd sooner know what she was thinking, I wouldn't want her getting hurt either, and – if I knew then I could work out what to do next.' He refrains from saying anymore.

'I'll find out then.' Sybil smiles shakily, suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to cry, 'I ought to get back, goodnight Branson.'

'Goodnight milady.' He nods his head to her as she departs; she hurries through the house and into her room, where Gwen is waiting to help her out of her best dress.

'Gwen I've been thinking recently, maybe it because it's my first season and I'm meeting all these eligible bachelors, but I've been wondering if you have someone special.' Sybil asks once she is in her nightgown, sitting in front of her mirror while Gwen braids her hair.

'Me milady?' Gwen looks at her with amusement, 'When would I find the time to walk out with anyone?'

'I don't mean are you seeing anyone, but is there anyone you like?' The question is hard for her to get out, but she keeps her voice and features light and friendly.

'Well – perhaps there is someone.' Gwen concedes, Sybil feels her stomach lurch, even though she can't figure out why this would be her reaction.

'Who is it?' Sybil manages to keep a bright smile on her face; because she is still talking to a friend she cares about.

'Oh I couldn't milady.' Gwen blushes furiously.

'We're friends aren't we? You can tell me anything.' Sybil encourages her; Gwen seems to consider this for a moment, before smiling widely.

'All right then, only you have to promise not to laugh.'

'I promise.' Sybil nods her head.

'It's – Branson, oh I know he's a bit strong willed, and he's very political and opinionated, and he's probably too good for me, but I can't help it, I like him a lot.'

'I see.' Sybil nods, and she keeps her promise to Gwen, because laughing is the last thing she feels like doing.

'Only I don't know how to tell him, or if I should tell him, I don't even know if he likes me like that, I mean sometimes I think he could, but I just don't know what to do!' Gwen shakes her head in despair.

'Would you like me to talk to him?' Sybil forces the words out, because she cares deeply for Gwen, and wouldn't want her to hurt.

'Would you? Oh milady yes please, it would be so much easier if you spoke to him! You wouldn't mind?'

'Not at all.' Sybil smiles, 'I'll speak to him tomorrow.'

They leave it at that, Gwen chattering on about things for a while longer, until she leaves and Sybil climbs into bed, finding herself crying into her pillow, and hoping intensely that he'll tell her that he doesn't feel the same about Gwen. She convinces herself she only feels that way, because she wouldn't want to lose Branson or Gwen as friends, and if they were to marry then they would leave Downton, and it's this thought that she eventually falls asleep thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Impossibly Possible

Fandom: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Sybil/Branson

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

Summary: Starting sometime before the war starts, leading from there as Sybil and Branson become closer.

A/N- I hope you like this next instalment, there will be a couple more chapters in London, and then the story will return to Downton.

I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this, I feel very privileged to get your feedback.

June 1914

Sybil's been pacing in front of the garage for a solid hour, trying to work up the nerve to go inside. Branson spotted her a full forty minutes ago, but he isn't letting on, if he's honest with himself it's amusing to see, because usually the Crawley girls are so well put together, and if anything bothers them, they do their very best to hide it behind a wall of false smiles, and careful movements, so seeing her pace back and forward across the courtyard is nice to see. In fact he'd go as far as to say that seeing her anywhere was nice to see. However he is due to take Lord Grantham out in less than half an hour, so if she doesn't work up the nerve to come in soon, he'll have to go out to her.

Five minutes later and she looks into the garage, catching his eye and realising that he's been watching her. She falters for a second and then smiles nervously and walks into the garage.

'You knew I was out there.' It's not really a question, her soft voice is simply stating a fact, but he answers her anyway.

'For a while, you looked like you had a lot to think about, so I thought it best not to interrupt you.' He smirks, his voice lilting lazily as he watches her blush.

'I'm being rather foolish I'm afraid, you see I did as you asked and spoke to Gwen.'

'What's the story then? Does she – you know?' He can't bring himself to say the words, but she knows everything he's not saying, it's always been the way with them, they don't need to talk not always, sometimes the things they don't say are so much louder, more meaningful.

'I'm afraid she does, that is I'm not sure that's the right wording, you might be – I don't know you might be glad.' She looks up at him, questioning him with her gaze, she sighs loudly.

'I wouldn't call it glad milady, because she's a sweet girl and I like her, I wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway, but now – well now it seems I won't have much of a choice.'

'Meaning?' Sybil feels a swelling of hope begin in her, she tries not to pay any particular attention to it, but it's there and it's growing stronger.

'Meaning that I'll have to find a way to let her down gently,' He rubs a hand across his face tiredly, 'I've never had to let a girl down before.'

'Has there never been anyone you wanted to turn down?' She blushes as she asks it, she shouldn't have said it, they both know that the moment it's out, but now that it's out it hangs there.

'There hasn't ever been anyone milady, that is nobody I've had to turn away. I walked out with a girl back in Ireland, when I was a lad, but it didn't work out.'

'What happened? I hope you didn't break her heart.' Sybil smiles unashamedly, pleased she can tease him, because somehow it relieves the tension.

'No I didn't,' He laughs loudly, 'and before you ask she didn't break my heart either, she realised she was in love with someone else, I realised I'd never loved her, so we went our separate ways, she got married and I came to England.'

'And there hasn't been anyone, in England I mean?'

'I wouldn't put it like that milady.' He holds her gaze and it's there again, the things they aren't saying, he isn't saying it but she hears it, it's like he's screaming it in her ear, but he can't say it aloud, and she can't acknowledge it, it's too much for her to handle right now, she isn't ready.

'Just not Gwen.' Their gaze stays level, each one daring the other to look away.

'No, not Gwen.' He speaks so quietly, hardly more than a whisper and it's enough to break the contact, it's getting too much for Sybil to handle, she looks away.

'I could break it to her, we're friends me and her, it might be a little easier for her to handle.' Sybil shrugs.

'You're a kind person, you've a good heart, but,'

'You think you should be the one to talk to her.' Sybil nods her understanding, 'I thought you probably would.'

'Should you be getting back?' He asks reluctantly.

'I should.' She smiles and sits down on the work bench, 'then again I probably shouldn't have come down here in the first place.'

The ball was long and dull, a few weeks ago Sybil had been so excited about coming to the fine balls, but now that she's here she can't bare them, tonight she's at a friend's ball, Imogen Nightly, who is at her side at the moment, giggling about some new suitor who smiled at her.

'What about you Sybil?' Imogen's use of her name snaps her out of her daydream, she's forced to focus on the conversation with Imogen and two other girls her age.

'What about me?' Sybil smiles kindly, oblivious to what the girls had just said, so she's no idea what they were asking her, the girls laugh.

'I'd say how distracted you are answers our question.' Imogen laughs brightly.

'What question?' Sybil asks again.

'Do you have your sights on any young man?' Imogen asks with a wicked grin on her face. 'I'm of course hopelessly in love with Daniel Sallis, Heather has her sights set on Peter Craven, and Fiona is quite taken by your cousin Matthew, though I gather the family are hoping he'll marry Mary.' Imogen recounts their conversation, 'So there must be someone you like, no girl ends their season without some young man in mind, and it's August now, you'll be home in a month.'

'There might be someone.' Sybil hides a smile.

'I thought there might, oh you must tell us everything, who is he?'

'No that I won't tell you.' Sybil presses a finger to her lips, illustrating her silence.

'Then we shall just have to guess!' Imogen claps her hands together.

'What are you guessing?' Mary comes up behind them, Sybil closes her eyes hoping Imogen won't tell Mary, but Imogen being silent isn't something likely to happen, and the words come spilling out.

'I didn't know you'd taken a liking to someone darling, you really must tell us who it is.' Mary smiles, feeling relief that her younger sister has found someone in their own circles to talk about.

'Not just yet Mary.' Sybil says firmly.

'I saw her dance with Tom Ferris twice tonight, and once at Fiona's ball, and he is always very attentive to her, I think it's him.' Heather says getting the general nod of approval from the other girls.

'Well I think Tom Ferris is a very sensible match, mama will be pleased.' Mary smiles approvingly.

'No! You mustn't say anything to anyone, promise me.' Sybil says quickly and just a little too loudly.

'Very well, I suppose all girls are allowed their secrets, besides it won't stay hidden for long.' Mary laughs, 'Tom Ferris, oh yes I do approve – darling are you quite alright, you look terribly flushed.'

'It's a little warm in here.' Sybil replies pressing a hand to her cheek, she knows she shouldn't allow them all to believe she has any interest in Tom Ferris, but she doesn't feel like she can dispute it now.

'Perhaps you should get some air.' Mary presses her hand to her sister's forehead, feeling the higher than normal temperature.

'I think you're right.' Sybil nods.

'I'll come with you.'

'I'll be fine alone; besides don't think I've forgotten you promised Cousin Matthew the next dance.'

'Oh that, well I'd far sooner go outside with you.' Mary rolls her eyes.

'Be nice.' Sybil warns her gently.

'If I must, well then I'll walk out with you and then come back in.' Mary takes Sybil's arm and they walk out into the street, where all the chauffeurs are waiting, cars lining the streets. Sybil scans the line for Branson, spotting him talking to another driver, his back turned to her.

'That's better.' Sybil smiles breathing in the cool air, 'it really was far too hot in there.'

'You know you really haven't been quite yourself for a few days, are you sure you're well?' Mary asks looking at her sister in concern.

'A little tired perhaps,' Sybil replies and is about to tell Mary not to worry, when her head starts to spin and she collapses to the ground.

'Branson!' Mary yells out for assistance, he turns and spots Mary bending down, he hurries over and sees Sybil collapsed on the ground, just coming round.

'Are you hurt milady?' Branson crouches at her side; Sybil lifts a hand to her head.

'She's had a collapse; I don't think she's at all well. Branson would you carry her to the car, I'll go inside and inform my parents, wait for me to come back and we'll get her home, then you must go for the doctor.'

'Of course milady.'

'Mary don't fuss, I'm perfectly able to walk.' Sybil protests despite the pain in her head, and the dizzy feeling when she sits up.

'Better safe than sorry milady.' Branson says as he effortlessly lifts her into his arms, Mary nods and then hurries inside to find her parents. Sybil rests her head against his chest as he carries her.

'Thank you Tom.' She smiles weakly, using his first name for the first time, before slipping into unconsciousness.

A minute after he lays her in the car Mary appears, hopping into the car sitting opposite her sister.

'What happened?' Mary asks as they pull away, and she's told him that her parents would be following with Edith in their other motor, and get the doctor on route.

'She passed out again milady.' Branson answers, driving quickly but carefully to avoid bumps.

'Dear goodness I hope she'll be all right.' Mary presses a hand to her mouth, showing her distress. Branson grips the wheel a little tighter to keep calm. They arrive back at their home ten minutes later, he jumps out quickly and helps Lady Mary down. Carson having seen the motor arrive, is outside already.

'Carson could you get Gwen to bring a bowl of cool water to Sybil's room, we need to bring down her fever.' Mary says as she watches Branson carefully lift Sybil from the car. 'Are you alright to carry her?'

'Yes milady.' Branson replies carrying her into the house, Mary leads the way to Sybil's tidy bedroom, and instructs Branson to lay her on the bed, he does as he's told, being incredibly gentle with her. Once she is settled he straightens up as Gwen hurries in.

'Is there anything else I can do Milady?' Branson asks, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

'I don't think so Branson, but we might need you later.' Mary says thinking about getting the doctor back again.

'Very well milady.' He turns to leave, knowing he won't be allowed to stay any longer, even though he desperately wants to.

Mary and Edith sit on one side of Sybil's bed, she has been in and out of it for three days now, Cora is sat on a chair on the other side of the bed, watching over her daughter who is fighting against the fever.

'Uh.' A small sound escapes Sybil's lips.

'Sybil dear, can you hear us?' Cora leans over her daughter.

'Tom – I want Tom.' Her voice comes out scratchy.

'Who is Tom darling?' Cora asks.

'She might mean Tom Ferris.' Mary puts in.

'Why on earth would she ask for Tom Ferris?' Edith says in disbelief.

'Imogen thinks she's rather taken with him' Mary shrugs, 'they could be more attached than we first thought.'

'Darling do you mean Tom Ferris?' Cora asks.

'No.' Sybil shakes her head, then regrets the action when pain shoots through her head, 'Please I just want Tom.' She says again before falling asleep.

'Perhaps she's delirious, or maybe she really does mean Tom Ferris.' Edith offers at the confused look on her mother's face. 'I don't think she knows what she's saying.'

'I think perhaps your right, we'll let her rest.' Cora stands as does Edith and they leave the room; Mary looks at her sister once more before getting up and walking to the garage.

'Can I help you milady?' Branson asks, sitting up and reaching for his jacket.

'Oh don't worry with that, I don't need the motor.' Mary waves a hand to stop his action, 'I only wanted to ask you something.'

'Yes milady?' He wants to ask if Sybil is alright, but he needs to wait until Mary has said what she came to say.

'I only wondered what your name is, your first name?'

'Oh, it's Tom milady, why?'

Mary sighs deeply and closes her eyes, she'd had a feeling that Sybil hadn't meant Tom Ferris, and now she was fairly certain she knew why.

'No reason, except I think Sybil's been asking for you.' Mary stares at him, 'Has anything happened between you?'

'No milady.' Branson answers truthfully.

'But you are friends?'

'I suppose you could call it that milady, I enjoy her company and I think she enjoys mine.'

'I see, make sure it stays that way.'

'Yes milady.' He nods, 'You said she'd asked for me.'

'Yes but I'm not entirely certain I should listen, I want to help her and I hate to see her suffer, but if anyone saw you in there you'd likely lose your position, even if I did try and explain, in fact I think if anyone knew Sybil had been asking for the chauffer you'd lose your position.'

'That's a risk I'm willing to take.' Branson says firmly.

'Very well, follow me.' Mary says reluctantly, leading Branson through the dark house, pleased that everyone is in the library. They reach Sybil's room and Mary hesitates, but then lets him in. 'You've got five minutes; I'll stay here and stand guard.'

'Thank you milady.' He hurries to Sybil's side the second the door closes, he takes her hand in his, and her eyes flutter open, a soft peaceful smile on her face.

'Tom you came.' She smiles.

'Of course I did.' He says quietly, certain that Mary will be listening on the other side of the door, 'though I don't think Lady Mary was too pleased you asked for me.'

'I'll talk to her, you're my friend and I wanted to see you.' Sybil holds his gaze.

'How are you?' He asks quietly.

'A little better I think, the doctor was concerned about my fever, but I think it's come down a little.' Sybil replies, 'How have you been?'

'Worried about you.' He answers honestly. Their conversation moves from there, and they start discussing other things, with Sybil laughing as she tells him how everyone thinks she has fallen for Tom Ferris.

'That's your lot.' Mary opens the door, Branson quickly pulls his hand from Sybil's and stands up, she eyes him suspiciously.

'Can't we have five more minutes?' Sybil asks, and Mary is forced to note how much brighter she looks now.

'No.' Mary replies firmly, 'Branson you should go now.'

'Yes milady.' He nods and looks back at Sybil, 'I'm glad you're alright.'

'Thank you for coming Branson.' Sybil smiles, knowing she should address him as Branson now.

'You're welcome milady.' He nods and reluctantly leaves.

'Thank you for doing that Mary.' Sybil smiles gratefully.

'Sybil darling has anything happened with Branson?'

'What? No of course not.' Sybil shakes her head, 'He's a friend that's all.'

'Well I'll tell you what I told him, make sure it stays that way. I'm not even sure I'm happy about you being friends with him, honestly Sybil he's the chauffer.'

'You know I don't care about that.'

'I do, and that's what worries me.' Mary says quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Impossibly Possible

Chapter 9

A/N- First off let me apologize that this has taken me so long to write. I've been so focused on editing my latest book, working on my website ( . ), and other things that I haven't been writing this.

Next I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed, please keep letting me know what you think, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or the characters.

| ... |

In Sybil's opinion she'd been well enough to get out of bed for at least three days now, but on orders given by her worried mother, she was still cooped up inside. She longed to see Branson again, but she didn't dare ask Mary to bring him to her again. She was already dealing with enough suspicious glances, and worried comments on account of the last visit.

She was having a conversation with Mary now about the very subject.

'I assume it's safe to say that you don't have a liking for Tom Ferris?' Mary says raising an eyebrow.

'You know that I don't so I don't see why you're asking me.' Sybil replies trying to hide her frustration. All she wanted to do was get up out of bed and move around, get some fresh air, and most of all escape from this line of questioning.

'Then why allow them all to believe it?' Mary asks and then shakes her head, 'You told them you did like somebody.'

'I only said that because I knew it was what they wanted to hear.' Sybil replies, turning away from her sister to look out of the window.

'You see I want to believe you when you say that, but I'm concerned that you've formed some sort of...attachment to somebody you shouldn't have.'

'Why because he's a servant? Does that mean he's not worthy of having someone form an attachment to him? Does it not matter that he's good and kind and smart, or that he's passionate and driven and ambitious.' Sybil snaps, she'd been pushed to the edge of snapping before when Mary questioned her, but she'd always managed to keep her emotions in check. This time though she couldn't hold back.

'Oh Sybil.' Mary shakes her head, 'Do you not see how impossible this is?'

'It's...I never said...'

'Oh darling there's no use in hiding it now, it's obvious to me that I was right. You've formed an attachment to Branson.' Mary sighs deeply, even though she'd suspected, she'd hoped that she was wrong. This is one time she would have rather not have been correct.

'Please don't presume to know what I feel.' Sybil replies looking hurt, 'I hardly know what I feel.'

'But you do feel something?'

'I...Would it be so bad if I did?'

'Oh Sybil of course it would, don't be so naive. He's our chauffeur, you must see how impossible it is.' She shakes her head. 'Has he...Has Branson returned your feelings?'

'He doesn't know I have feelings for him...I hardly know it myself Mary.' Sybil sighs distractedly, 'I like him I know that much, I enjoy his company and he makes me happy...more than that...I'm just confused. I think he might like me...care for me.' Sybil smiles a little. 'I'm almost sure of it but he's never said as much.'

'Well at least I can give him credit for that.' Mary replies. 'I'll have to tell Papa.'

'No! Oh Mary please don't tell anyone, nothings happened!'

'But I'm not so sure it'll stay that way if I don't tell him. I'm sorry Sybil but Branson will have to go. We can't have a chauffeur who has feelings for you, or who you are beginning to care for...it's not right.'

'If you tell anyone and Branson loses his position I'll run away, I mean it Mary, I'll go and I'll never forgive you.' Sybil wants to shout but is afraid that someone will hear, so she keeps her voice at a normal level. Her eyes burning with tears. Mary laughs and shakes her head.

'And where would you go? How would you survive?' Mary questions.

'I'd go with Branson.' Sybil says without hesitation, 'I'd find work and we'd survived...he'd take care of me.'

'You can't be serious.' Mary's face drains of color. 'You'd run away with him?'

'If you force him out then yes, I would.'

'Sybil you must see how foolish you're being.' Mary chastises, 'You can't be so naive to think you can simply run of with the Chauffeur.'

'Please Mary it isn't fair that he should lose his job simply because I like him...He hasn't done anything wrong.'

'Hasn't he? Because I don't think you've developed these feelings without his help. He's been entirely too friendly with you.' Mary replies crossing her arms over her chest.

'Please Mary, nothing has happened.'

'Can you promise me that it won't?'

'I...'

'Sybil promise me you won't do anything stupid, or I'll go to Papa right now and I'll lock you in here to keep you away from Branson if I have to.'

'I won't do anything stupid, I promise.' Sybil sighs in relief, 'Like I said I don't even know if I do like him like that.'

'Well don't allow yourself to like him, alright? Keep your distance.'

'Alright, if it'll keep his job safe then I'll keep my distance.'

| ... |

Sybil keeps her promise, and for the rest of their stay in London she doesn't sneak off to the garage to see him, she doesn't go to anymore rallies or talks. She stays inside mostly, reading and thinking. Claiming headaches and fatigue to get out of parties and luncheons.

Mary keeps a watchful eye on her, but by the time they return to Downton, Mary is sufficiently satisfied that whatever feelings Sybil may have been developing, are now gone.

Sybil though has thought of little else other than Branson since she last saw him, and being back at home has given her a new feeling of freedom. It's a bright day, warm and sunny and Mary has walked into the village, and so Sybil is quickly able to slip away. She walks through the grounds, breathing in the sweet air before ending up, inevitably, at the garage.

Her breath catches in her throat when she sees him, her heart quickening, and she knows for certain that the distance from him has not put a stop to her feelings, rather it has intensified them. She hurries her pace until she's practically running into the garage.

'Milady, what can I...' Branson's tone is formal, but before he can finish his question she throws herself into his arms.

'I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry I couldn't come and see you. Mary was watching me all the time and I couldn't get away, and I'm just so sorry.'

'Come on now there's no need to apologize.' Branson holds her tightly, hardly believing that he has her in his arms.

'I've wanted to see you every day.' She says in a rush and then pulls away, embarrassed. 'I'm sorry that was terribly inappropriate of me.'

'Sybil,' he lets her first name slip out, and she looks up at him with a smile on her face, 'you don't have to worry about any of that...not with me.'

'I've been wanting to talk to you,' she smiles, 'I feel like we've missed so much.'

'I know.' He steps towards her, wanting so much to hold her in his arms again, or even just to hold her hand, but he knows he can't. 'I've missed you.'

'Have you really?'

'Of course I have, Sybil there hasn't been a moment that's passed without me thinking about you. I think you know how I feel.'

'I...not really, I mean we've never...' She trails off, she knows this isn't what she's supposed to be doing, she's meant to be keeping her distance, not letting herself get too attached, and yet here she is. Standing a few inches away from him, his eyes holding hers, and her breathlessly waiting for him to talk.

'I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. Sybil I know I shouldn't say these things but I can't hold it in any longer.' He starts, she holds her breath, suddenly it's too quick, it's too real and she feels dizzy. 'I've loved you for such a long time, and I know I have nothing to offer you. I've told myself and told myself I'm too far above you, but I'll make something of myself.'

'I know you will.' She feels a swelling of pride for him but she's scared, scared of where this is going, scared of what it means.

'Then bet on me.' He says desperately, 'And if your family cast you off it won't be forever, they'll come around and until they do I promise to devote every moment to your happiness.'

'Branson...'

'Please,' he holds her gaze, 'I know this is a lot, but it's all I've been thinking about since I last saw you.'

'I'm terribly flattered.'

'Don't say that.' He looks to the ground and she feels crushed because she knows she's hurting him.

'Why not?' She asks innocently.

'Because flattered is a word posh people use when they're about to say no.'

'That sounds more like you.' She smiles but he looks broken and she stops.

'Please don't make fun of me, it's taken all I have to say these things.'

'Branson...Tom, I'm sorry.' She looks down at the ground, hating herself for encouraging him.

'Is that it then? You're saying no? You don't want to be my wife?'

'It's not just about what I want,' she replies trying to ignore the speeding of her heart when she thinks about being his wife, 'there's my family to consider. I can't give them up, I love them and this would devastate them.'

'I see.' He backs away slightly, 'That's it then...I'll resign tonight and be gone by the morning.'

'No!' She steps forwards, 'Please don't leave because of me.'

'I'll have to go once they know what I've said, I won't be allowed to stay.'

'They won't hear, not from me.' She says softly. 'Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up.'

'If you wish.' He looks up at her.

'I do...I don't want you to be gone from my life entirely.'

'Then I'll stay.' He says quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Impossibly Possible

Chapter Ten

A/N- Thank you for all of your comments and feedback. I appreciate it a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show.

* * *

><p>Gwen was giddy with excitement as Sybil stood with her a little distance away from the garden party crowd, but as much as Sybil wanted to focus on her friend, she couldn't. Not fully anyway. She kept thinking back to ten minutes ago, when Branson had come out to deliver the news that Gwen's interview had been successful. All she can think about is how she'd been so excited that she'd thrown her arms around Branson, and his arms had slid around her waist. She can still feel his hand as it touched her's after Gwen had been told to get to work. She closes her eyes and she can hear his soft hopeful voice. 'I don't suppose...' and then he'd been cut off by a concerned looking Mrs Hughes, and Sybil had hurried off to find Gwen again.<p>

If they hadn't been interrupted what would he have said? 'I don't suppose you've reconsidered my proposal?' or 'I don't suppose you'd like to take a walk?' or even 'I don't supposed you've decided you could love me.'

She lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, opens her eyes and turns her gaze back on Gwen.

'Oh it's going to be so strange leaving here.' Gwen says emotionally, 'But I have to admit I've been feeling...awkward here ever since Branson told me he wasn't interested in me...I made such a fool of myself.'

'You didn't.' Sybil shakes her head.

'He likes someone else...loves actually.'

'He told you that?' Sybil feels her heart quickening.

'Yes,' she nods, 'he told me that he was sorry to hurt me and that I'm a wonderful girl who any man would be happy to marry, but that he was already in love with someone else.'

'I...' Sybil leans back against the tree and closes her eyes again, she'd known of course that he loved her, he'd asked her to marry him after all, but knowing that he'd admitted it to other.

'I was glad he told me, it would have been terrible if I'd stuck around for ages just hoping...it's better that he told me right away that we couldn't be together. It saved a lot of pain.' Gwen says with a slight firmness to her voice, and as Sybil opens her eyes she knows that Gwen has guessed who Branson loves.

'I'm not trying to hurt him.' Sybil promises.

'I know you're not my lady, but it'll be kinder to let him go now, tell him you don't love him and let him move on.'

'And what if I...' her words are cut off by her father's loud voice asking for everyone's attention. Gwen hurries off back to the tent to join the servants, and Sybil finds Mary and Edith.

'Where have you been?' Mary whispers suspiciously.

'With Gwen.' Sybil replies keeping her eyes on her father, who is just about to speak again.

Time slows down for all three Crawley sisters as their father speaks, each one of then having their thoughts pulled in a certain direction. Sybil's goes directly to Branson, and her eyes search him out in the crowd. He's standing with William and Mrs Huges. All three of them looking grave as the news of war starts being talked about through the crowd.

Sybil takes a step in Branson's direction, catching his eye and wanting so desperately to slip away and talk to him. But Mary's hand slips over Sybil's arm lightly.

'Mama will want us with her.' Mary says pulling Sybil gently towards the tent.

* * *

><p>War it seems changed everything and nothing at Downton. Walking into the house you wouldn't ever tell that there was a war on, not even now when it was a few months in.<p>

Servants still bustled about getting ready for the charity benefit for the hospital. Edith was walking down the stairs in a gown just as fine as one she would have worn at the before the war, and there were still a good few male servants around.

There were changes though. Matthew was gone, signed up early on and left for war. Thomas was also gone, and a few others as well. There were also a few people in uniform walking around helping carry chairs, and set up other things.

The most striking change though comes from the letter that Sybil is holding in her hand as she comes back from a walk. The walk was supposed to help her clear her head, but she felt more broken up than ever now. Her eyes red and swollen from crying as she runs into Mrs Crawley.

'My dear Sybil whatever's the matter?'

'Tom Ferris has been killed,' Sybil says weakly holding up the letter.

'Oh my dear I am so sorry.'

'I remember him from Imogen's ball. He made me laugh out loud just as her father was about to give a speech.' Sybil shakes her head, 'Sometimes it feels as if every man I ever danced with is dead.'

'It's a terrible thing...'

'I just feel so useless. I want to do something.'

'You've been a tremendous help setting up the benefit.'

'I don't mean making flyers and finding prizes for the tombola. I want to be really useful...do a real job.'

'Well if you're serious what about becoming an auxiliary nurse? There's a training course starting in York next month, I know I could get you a place.'

'Really?'

'It would be hard work, you'd have to learn a lot. For instance do you know how to make a bed, or boil an egg.'

'I...'

'You'd need to learn the basics. It would be good if you knew a little more than nothing when you got there. Why not ask Mrs Patmore to give you some lessons.'

'I will.' Sybil smiles, 'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>Branson had grown used to seeing Sybil each day when he came in for a cup of tea in the mornings and evenings, she was always there. Dedicated to learning as much as she could before she left for York.<p>

She'd been so busy with learning, and he'd had extra trips to do for Lord Grantham, that they hadn't had the chance to talk since before the garden party. But it brought a smile to his lips to see her grinning as her cake turned out well, or clapping excitedly when she made a good cup of tea.

Tonight though, the night before he's driving her to her course, she isn't in the kitchen when he comes in for his cup of tea. His heart sinks, and everyone else is too busy with their own jobs to talk with him, so he goes back outside and returns to his cottage.

When he opens the door though the cottage isn't empty. Sybil is there standing at the small stove stirring something which smells really good.

'You're back.' Sybil beams over her shoulder at him.

'You're...here.' He hesitates in the doorway, but she waves him in so he steps inside and closes the door. 'Is everything alright milady?'

'It's my last night here and I wanted to show you what I've learnt, so I cooked you dinner.' She smiles.

'You cooked me dinner?'

'Yes.' She smiles again, pulling the pan off of the stove and dishing out two bowls, 'Lamb stew with homemade bread.' She replies untying the flour covered apron from around her waist, and carrying over the two bowls of stew. Setting one down in front of him, and the other on the opposite side of the table. She then opens the oven and pulls out the freshly baked loaf, putting that in the center of the table and cutting off two large slices.

'This is amazing.' Branson says after taking the first bite of stew, 'Your skills have really come along milady.'

'Please stop calling me milady.' Sybil says between bites, 'I'm not Lady Sybil when I'm here cooking, I'm just Sybil who wants to be a nurse.'

'Very well.' He smiles over at her, 'I could easily get used to this Sybil.'

'So could I.' She looks up at him and for a moment she's breathless. 'I can imagine it...life as Mrs Branson.' She blushes deeply, 'We'd have a little cottage of our own, maybe in Ireland. I'd work as a nurse, and you could follow your ambitions. I'd cook for you and we'd sit together and eat at our little table.'

'Sybil...'

'I've thought about it Tom. It's practically all I've thought about since you asked me to marry you.'

'Does this mean...'

'I do love you Tom. I love you so much that I can barely breathe sometimes. You told me though that I was too far above you, and perhaps socially you were right. My family won't approve and they won't accept us...at least not at first. I can hope that someday they...might.' Sybil shakes her head, 'but the truth of it is I didn't feel like I was worthy of you. How could I expect you to support me, to work and give me the life you want to give me, while I sat at home incapable of making a cup of tea. Now though...I know what I want, and I want to work as a nurse, I want to help the war effort. I want to marry you and be a good wife. I want to live in a little cottage and cook and clean and be useful. I want to have children, but mostly I just want you to know that I could never anyone else. My heart is yours Tom Branson, it always has been.' Sybil smiles brightly, 'So if you'll still have me...'

'If?' Branson is up out of his chair in seconds, Sybil follows and stands in front of him. 'Oh my darling of course I'll still have you? Do you really mean it?'

'Yes.' She smiles. 'Ask me again.'

'I don't have a ring.' Branson shakes his head, 'When I first asked it was spur of the moment, and then you said no and I didn't dare dream that...so I didn't get a ring.'

'I don't care,' Sybil smiles breathlessly, 'as me again.'

'Sybil,' Branson slowly sinks down onto one knee, clasping her hands in his, 'will you marry me? Will you be my wife?'

'Yes!' Sybil smiles and pulls him up. 'Yes I will.'

'I love you.' Branson steps towards her hesitantly, pausing a few centimeters away.

'Yes you can kiss me.' She smiles, 'But that's all until things are settled.'

'Oh Sybil it's enough that I can kiss you.' He says pulling her close and kissing her lips.

* * *

><p>'So,' Sybil plays with the small ring shaped piece of metal Branson had gotten from the garage, and which she is now wearing on a piece of ribbon around her neck, as they walk together through the courtyard of the training hospital. They stop under an archway, 'it'll be hard to let you go.'<p>

'Not as hard as it is for me.' Branson says gently.

'It won't be for long, and then as soon as I'm done with training I'll get a few days leave, and we can get married.'

'Will you tell your family?'

'They'll try to stop us.' Sybil shakes her head, 'I'll leave a note when we leave, and then when we return we can tell them together, as husband and wife.' Sybil smiles.

'I promise I'll have a proper ring for you when I next see you.'

'I rather like this one.' Sybil smiles again twirling the piece of metal.

'Still,' he smiles, 'I'd like to get you a real one.'

'I wish I could kiss you goodbye.' Sybil says tearfully, looking around the at the busy courtyard.

'Not long now my darling, and then we won't ever have to hide again.' He promises, giving her hand a quick squeeze. 'Now off you go, we wouldn't want you to be late on your first day.'

'Goodbye Tom.'

'Goodbye Sybil.'

* * *

><p>AN- I hope you like this chapter. I've had that scene with her cooking for him in my head for so long, it's nice to finally see it written down. So please tell me what you think.


End file.
